


Full Circle

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [44]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee laments the irony of where they were<br/>prompt:circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

Lee sat to the side and watched as the students gave their undivided attention to Harry as he spoke. He couldn't help but smile. He could remember being in their position twenty years ago when Harry had been an instructor. He couldn't but find the irony that in that moment they had come full circle. Only he no longer sat in the audience wondering how to attract the attention of a Captain Nelson. He now knew exactly how to attract Admiral Nelson's attention. He knew when he made eye contact with Harry, his lover had been thinking the same thing.


End file.
